This invention relates generally to controlled agglomeration of particles, and more particularly to highly efficient agglomeration apparatus operable upon different mix components fed to a rotary drum for efficiently producing desirably sized detergent particles.
Of importance in agglomeration are efficient and rapid tumbling of the mix in a drum to produce the agglomerate; controlled feeding of liquid and solid mix components into the tumbling mix; controlled travel of the mix endwise in the drum; and controlled discharge of the uniformly agglomerated mix from the drum, either in batch or continuous production modes. Prior agglomerating apparatus lacked desirable combinations of these results.